Guilty Pleasure
Guilty Pleasure is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth of the game. It is the second one that takes place at Sacred Heart University in New Cresthill. Plot Disguising themselves as international students, the player and Rogelio sneaked into STUN House luau to check if Vis was already being consumed at Sacred Heart University. While investigating the luau, Rogelio collided with someone who then tripped and fell on a tiki statue. Before the duo could be confronted, people noticed the body of sculpting student Amoret Bretscher without teeth inside the tiki statue. Priscilla revealed that Amoret was hit with a heavy object several times in the jaw, her limbs were mutilated and then she was introduced inside the tiki statue. They questioned cinematography student Stephan Croteau, candidate for student governor of SHUntegrate and victim's sister Genie Bretscher, and professor of music and society Barbara Nicastro. Soon after, a drunk Mitchell Hereward crossed paths with the duo and started asking questions about them, attracting the attention of all the guests. After evading the questions of Mitchell pretending to be high, the duo got Torsten Stirling to give them permission to rest in Amoret's room, taking advantage of the opportunity to investigate it. There, the duo suspected candidate for student governor of STUN Praveen Yamauchi and professor of Marxian ethics Marcus Doe. It was also discovered that Genie ruined her sister's outfit so that she would wear something of the party vibe, as well as discovering that Barbara would have sneaked into the luau after suspecting that Amoret was selling the answers for her future exams. Then, while reviewing the clues, Rogelio noticed that Praveen was about to eat a cookie with Amoret's teeth. Filling his mouth with half a bottle of absinthe, Rogelio ran to Praveen and "vomited" on his feet, causing him to drop the cookie; however, due to the disgusting act, Praveen decided to ask Torsten to throw them out of the party, which led the couple to reveal their true identity. While Praveen promised to keep his secret, he also confessed that Amoret sent him dark romantic poems and scary-looking treats because she thought that he was also in love with her. Also, Amoret broke Stephan's video camera after he recorded his argument with Genie and, Marcus sent her an offensive sticker because he considered her gothness as a new form of capitalist propaganda. Finally, they arrested Barbara for the crime. Barbara was clearly nervous when she was confronted, she even threatened the pair with reporting them to Dean Foley; however, she confessed after they revealed their true identity, mentioning that she didn't want to kill Amoret. Actually, Barbara wanted to kill Genie for threatening the professorate's authority with her campaign proposal of investigating their criminal records, since she ran over a young man years ago, breaking one of his legs. Without even knowing that Genie had a twin who shared her interests, Barbara sneaked into the luau, grabbed a baseball bat, cornered the victim, hit her mouth 20 times and placed her corpse inside a tiki statue, discovering later by Rogelio and the player that she didn't get rid of Genie. In court, Judge Fraire sentenced her to forty years in prison. Post-trial, Maxwell came to the station with information about Vis after he went to pick Mitchell up from the luau. According to him, someone offered him a syringe filled with a purple liquid and, even if he threw it to the pool, the other guy asked him to meet him later. Going back to STUN House, the pair found Mitchell's wallet with a note inside to meet him at the tiki bar. There, they found an used syringe, which revealed the identity of the other guy, independent candidate for student governor Kevin Patton. He confessed that he had been taking Vis for some weeks through his toes but he refused to sell his dealer as an act of loyalty; however, he implied that Torsten might be willing to help them since he was a drug expert. While confronted, he got mad and questioned the team's actions since they were disrespecting him for sneaking to his party and judging him based on the opinion of someone that hates him. Meanwhile, Dean Foley asked the team for help to recover her laptop, which she left at the luau after stopping it and sending the students back to their rooms. The team found Natasha's laptop and, after making sure that it wasn't damaged, Charlotte found out that she wanted to hire Barbara's teaching assistant, Veronica Saavedra, to avoid ruining the semester of people that were taking Barbara's class. Veronica accepted excited and promised the player that she will not commit the same mistakes as her predecessor. Knowing that Kevin might tell his dealer about the Vis search on Sacred Heart by the team, Chief Galdwey suggested to avoid interacting with him directly and look for other students that may help their cause, such as poetry student Artemon Sherazi who recently published a new poem on his blog that hinted drug presence in the university and wanted to talk personally with the team. Summary Victim *'Amoret Bretscher' (found toothless inside a tiki statue) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Barbara Nicastro' Suspects :: Stephan Croteau :: Cinematography Student Profile: *The suspect has narcolepsy :: Genie Bretscher :: SHUntegrate Candidate Profile: *The suspect wears rose perfume *The suspect has narcolepsy *The suspect eats garlic bread Appearance: *The suspect has lipstick stains :: Barbara Nicastro :: Music and Society Professor Profile: *The suspect wears rose perfum *The suspect has narcolepsy *The suspect eats garlic bread Appearance: *The suspect wears a security pass *The suspect has lipstick stains :: Praveen Yamauchi :: STUN Candidate Profile: *The suspect wears rose perfume *The suspect eats garlic bread :: Marcus Doe :: Marxian Ethics Professor Profile: *The suspect wears rose perfume *The suspect has narcolepsy *The suspect eats garlic bread Appearance: *The suspect wears a security pass Quasi-Suspects :: Maxwell Romanazzi :: High School Student :: Kevin Patton :: Independent Candidate :: Torsten Stirling :: STUN Candidate :: Natasha Foley :: Sacred Heart University Dean :: Veronica Saavedra :: Teaching Assistant Killer's Profile *The killer wears rose perfume *The killer has narcolepsy *The killer eats garlic bread *The killer wears a security pass *The killer has lipstick stains Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate STUN House Luau. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Fruits, Camera Sling Bag) *Examine Camera Sling Bag. (Result: Student Code; New Suspect: Stephan Croteau) *Ask Stephan Croteau if he was recording all the luau. (New Crime Scene: Tiki Bar) *Investigate Tiki Bar. (Clues: Locket Necklace, Ramani Bag) *Examine Locket Necklace. (Result: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Genie Bretscher) *Inform Genie Bretscher about her sister's death. *Examine Ramani Bag. (Result: Test Results Envelope) *Examine Test Results Envelope. (Result: Answer Sheet; New Suspect: Barbara Nicastro) *Question Barbara Nicastro about her presence in the luau. *Examine Pile of Fruits. (Result: Lei) *Analyze Lei. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has narcolepsy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rose perfume) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dorm Room. (Clues: Cat Plushie, Cardboard Box, Baseball Bat) *Examine Cat Plushie. (Result: Spider Beignets; New Suspect: Praveen Yamauchi) *Talk to Praveen Yamauchi about Amoret's strange gift to him. (Profile updated: Praveen wears rose perfume) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyze Victim's Diary. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Marcus Doe) *Question Marcus Doe about the constants compliments towards the victim during his class. (Profiles updated: Marcus wears rose perfume and has narcolepsy, Barbara wears rose perfume) *Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats garlic bread; New Crime Scene: Hot Coals) *Investigate Hot Coals. (Clues: Sand Bags, Torn Paper) *Examine Sand Bags. (Result: Lolita Dress) *Confront Genie Bretscher about ruining her sister's outfit for the luau. (Profile updated: Genie wears rose perfume, has narcolepsy and eats garlic bread) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Amoret's Picture) *Ask Barbara Nicastro her true motivation to sneak into the luau. (Profile updated: Barbara eats garlic bread) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Praveen Yamauchi about Amoret's bizarre flirt strategies. (Profile updated: Praveen eats garlic bread; New Crime Scene: Terrarium) *Investigate Terrarium. (Clues: Rabbit Training Treats, *Examine Rabbit Training Treats. (Result: Camera Lens) *Ask Stephan Croteau why the victim broke his camera. (Profiles updated: Stephan has narcolepsy, Barbara has narcolepsy) *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Pig Sticker) *Confront Marcus Doe over the offensive sticker he sent to Amoret. (Profile updated: Marcus eats garlic bread) *Investigate Glassware. (Clues: Dirty Dishes, Liquor Cabinet) *Examine Dirty Dishes. (Result: Victim's Teeth) *Analyze Victim's Teeth. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a security pass) *Examine Liqueur Cabinet. (Result: Slice of Garlic Bread) *Analyze Slice of Garlic Bread. (Attribute: 08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has lipstick stains) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (2/6)! (1 star) Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (2/6) *Ask Maxwell Romanazzi what Mitchell discovered at the luau. *Investigate Hot Coals. (Clue: Leather Wallet) *Examine Leather Wallet. (Result: Note fot Mitchell) *Investigate Tiki Bar. (Clue: Used Syringe) *Examine Used Syringe. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Confront Kevin Patton about taking Vis by the toes. (Reward: Orchid Lei) *Question Torsten Stirling about the rumors of his drug use. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Dean Foley needs help with. *Investigate STUN House Luau. (Clue: Pineapple Leaves) *Examine Pineapple Leaves. (Result: Metal Briefcase) *Examine Metal Briefcase. (Result: Natasha's Laptop) *Analyze Natasha's Laptop. (08:00:00) *Talk to Veronica Saavedra about taking Barbara's position as the new M&S professor. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sacred Heart University